Mikhael Egorii
Profile Name: Mikhael Egorii Age: 28 Sex: Male Faction: Mercenary Occupation: leader of a mercenary band of Sarmatian Knight Family: Father: Alexander Egorii (deceased) Mother: Elena Egorii (Younger) Brother: Nicolas Egorii (deceased) Wife: Rebecca Egorii Son: Joseph Egorii Appearence: Mikhael has curly black hair, a lightly bearded face, brown eyes and a tanned skin complexion, he is generally considered quite hansom. He is of medium height and is well build, but not bulky. Weapons: 2 short swords, worn on the back, a horse bow. He is regarded as a rider of great skill and he excels at both swordsmanship and archery. Armour: Mikhael wears a light chainmail coat and leather gauntlets, shoulder pads and breastplate. His chainmail coat does not go past the waist; instead he wears leather riding breeches. Clothing: He normally wears his armour, but on some occasions he wears a plain, white, long sleeved shirt and his riding breeches. Personality: Mikhael is fiercely loyal to whoever has bought him, and he care about the protection of his men. He is an excellent fighter and has proven his worth many times, despite his young age. He commands the respect of his men and they are loyal to him. However he has a tendency to be very hotheaded and can let his anger get hold of him. If someone betrays him, he will hunt him or her down mercilessly. Mikhael is a very religious man; he follows the pagan faith of his people and prays before he does battle. History: Mikhael was brought up on the steppe; an area of very flat land spanning from the Baltic Sea to western china. He was herded horses from a young age, and as he grew older he was instructed in the art of warfare. He soon became a fighter for the tribes mounted warriors. They had always been mercenaries; the Sarmatian Knights were widely regarded as some of the best nomadic cavalry around. They were often hired by local warlords to give then the edge in wartime. When Mikhael was 18 he was given his own black stallion, which he called ‘Seveta’, meaning ‘swift’ in his language, because the horse was the fastest in the herd. As of that day he was one of the Knights; sworn to protect his people, a mercenary; sworn to fight for whoever has bought him, and a killer: sworn never to shy from battle. At the age of 24 he married the beautiful Rebecca and she has recently bore him a son, whose birth he was luck to be present at (see below for sample scene). He loves both is wife and son dearly and would willingly die in order to save their lives. Mikhael is fiercely loyal to his wife and will not betray her under any circumstances. When he was 26 he was voted to be the leader of the band; mercenaries usually died fairly young, so he was amongst the eldest with 8 years fighting under his belt. He has led his men into a series of battles, most of which he has been on the winning side of. With the growing unrest in the west, he believes that he will be hired as a cavalryman to fight in a far away land, and he looks forward to the bounty he would clearly receive if they were victorious. Mikhael is currently working in Rome, and had a large part to play in the recent Greek retreat from Roman Italia. Category:Characters